Sweet Surrender On The Quayside
by Hardly Here
Summary: Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lover’s Prompt. Based loosely on Down To The Waterline by Dire Straits.
1. Chapter 1

'**Kay, so this is for ****EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT****'s Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lover's Prompt. Even though where I live it's Autumn. **

*******

"Jeff."

Matt plucked nervously at his brother's sleeve, and he turned around in alarm – how long had he been staring for?

Well, Mark was an interesting man to look at. There was a danger about staring at him. Your rational mind told you there was no way he could see you watching, but deep down you knew he could sense you... smell you. He was a dangerous man to get involved with. The quietness which had replaced the presence of Shawn Michaels for the past week was a testament to that.

"Sorry." Mumbled Jeff, blushing a little and packing his things. He wasn't one to rely on the rational part of his mind very often, and he knew Mark had noticed him watching. They were just about to go out the door when a rumbling voice came from the other side of the room.

"Wait."

Jeff obeyed, knowing the command was for him. He stayed there, rooted to the spot despite Matt's attempts to bundle him out the door. He broke free of Matt's grip and handed his brother his own bag, indicating for him to leave.

"Later."

"No." Matt shook his head emphatically, "You know what happened..."

"I can assure you that no harm will come to your brother while I am with him, Matthew. If he behaves himself, that is. Does that address your concern?" Mark spoke smoothly, although he still kept his back turned.

"No funny business." Said Matt, still not convinced. Mark turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like a joking kind of person to you?"

"I guess not..." Matt blinked a few times as if to clear his head, and then wandered on out the door.

Jeff watched him go with interest, wishing he could make Matt do whatever he wanted too. He didn't jump when a thick, gloved hand landed on his shoulder. Instead he allowed it to steer him through the hallway, out the door and to Mark's prize possession – a bike. A huge, black, shiny bike.

"Yes. You do get to ride on it." Mark smirked when Jeff's face lit up with delight.

"You're not driving though, so get that idea out of your pretty little head."

***

During the ride they had found that neither of them had much use for words, which suited both of them just fine. Jeff could run around like a maniac and jump off tall things all day, but sometimes talk could wear him out within a matter of minutes. He tugged at Mark's sleeve and pointed questioningly in front of them; the sun was beginning to set and Mark had driven them not back to the hotel but to the waterfront.

It was a chilly night, and they just stood side by side for a while, looking out past the boats to the sea. Jeff wrapped his arms around himself and wished silently for the larger man to at least wrap his arms around him or _something_. Instead, Mark took Jeff's arm and led him down the boardwalk.

"Mark, what-" Mark hissed at him for silence, and he obeyed, finishing the sentence with a soft whimper. They made their way over to the docks, where there was a concrete barrier about knee height, and then huge rocks which led a steep path down to the water's edge. Mark climbed over first, and motioned for Jeff to follow him.

Jeff shook his head and pointed at the sign which clearly read 'Do not climb the barrier.'

Mark smirked, "They only put that there because they don't want you to see."

He took the young man's hand with the air of a gentleman leading his lady, and Jeff accepted with a small smile. The two of them made their way over the rocks and past the boats until they reached the old pier. It was low tide, and the jutting rocks beneath were within easy reach. Again Mark went first, picking his way over the slimy, seaweed-covered rocks with practiced ease. Jeff followed quickly – this sort of thing came as a second nature to him. There was a slab of disused concrete at the end, which they both ended up on.

Rays of bluish moonlight penetrated the cracks in the wood above them, and when Mark turned Jeff around to see the strange space they had created, he was rewarded with a gasp of delight. The reflection of the water which dance on the boards above them created an unearthly light, and down in the water which pooled around them were tiny luminescent fish, which darted about like water-bound fireflies.

Several shouts in the distance snapped the two out of their reverie for the moment; the yellow beams of flashlights swinging their way, but Mark drew Jeff close and closed his huge jacket around the both of them. He found himself pressed against the larger man's broad chest, and felt his heartbeat – calm despite their situation – throbbing away in his ear. It was warm and dark, and he couldn't stop the whine of disappointment that came when the policemen finally left and he had to come out.

"Silly rabbit." Chuckled Mark, cupping the base of his neck and drawing him close again.

Mark's hands were freezing on his bare skin, but when the older man planted a kiss gently on his forehead, his lips were warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I blame this chapter entirely on CodyRhodesFan. We had a short chat about endings. Not that this is the end but yeah.**

*******

Mark had pulled Jeff into his lap as the two of them sat on the concrete slab, watching the fluid movements of the glowing fish. Jeff was grateful for the warmth, and for the low rumble that came from Mark's chest as he began to hum softly. It lulled him into an almost dreamlike trance, where all he could see was the ethereal moonlight, all he could feel were the warm arms around him and all he could hear was the quiet hum of the man he was sure loved him. It wasn't something that needed to be said, and Mark was a man of few words.

"Where'd you see them?"

"Over near the old pier."

The yellow beams of torchlight once again penetrated the cracks in the wood above them, and Mark rose swiftly, drawing them both back against a pillar. The light washed out the glowing of the little fish, leaving only sickly-looking specks swimming about aimlessly in the water. Mark's humming turned to a low growl and he took the smaller man's hand, holding it to his chest.

"Trust me."

It wasn't a request, it was a command. He led Jeff out into the darkness, finding footholds Jeff never realised were there. He had to be very careful to follow Mark's footsteps exactly, because he had no idea where they were going. They slipped in between the boats and dodged the beams of torchlight which were in pursuit until they reached a small rowboat. Mark leapt in and whirled to catch Jeff, but it was dark, and he nervous, and he hesitated. He teetered precariously on the edge of the boat before falling backwards with a cry.

For several terrible seconds, Jeff's world became a swirling mass of freezing water, dark shadows and a desperate struggle for air. Then strong hands hooked under his arms and lifted him out, and his world once again became Mark.

"What was that?"

"Dunno, I think they went that way!" footsteps pattered along the boardwalk and faded away.

Jeff lay there gasping as Mark held him, stroking his hair to soothe him until his heart stopped pounding.

"I told you to trust me." Said Mark softly.

"I-I was scared-"

"Shhh." Mark placed the tip of his finger on Jeff's lips and began to help him out of his wet clothes. He draped his huge coat about the young man's shoulders and pulled the lapels together. It was warm. Despite the Deadman's in ring persona, everything about him was warm. Jeff wriggled a little closer to him, and he cupped his chin.

"You're beautiful." Whispered Mark

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes as Mark's lips ghosted over his forehead, relished the feel of the older man's breath on his skin. Then his eyes fluttered open to darkness, punctuated by the pinpricks of light from the docks. A soft gust of wind caressed his skin – a trick of the night.

"Mark?" he murmured into the darkness, although he knew the older man was gone.

***

_He's gone_

_Vanished in the night_

_Broke off the logic of light_

_He woke_

_Tore the covers back_

_Found he was empty inside._

***

**Lyrics from a Crowded House song. 'Cos they're awesome. Short chapter is short and I'm sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well after talking to CodyRhodesFan and Kimberly for houuurs, this came out fairly easily. Hum. **

*******

Jeff scrubbed shampoo through his hair for the third time after the show. Mark had been ignoring him all day, only pausing to acknowledge his presence among the others with a grunt. He was so indifferent, so... cold. It frightened him to think that perhaps last night had all been a dream. There was definitely something otherworldly to Mark, and he wouldn't put it past the dead man to conjure up something like that.

But wait, what? Magic?

_I must be going insane._

He stayed in the showers even when everyone else was long gone, and Matt was pounding on his door and yelling for him to get the crap out of there.

"Go without me. I think I missed a spot."

He heard his brother's frustrated growl from the other side of the door.

"I mean it Matt, just go."

"Now listen Jeff, I..." Matt's voice trailed off and Jeff heard footsteps leading away from him, and the sound of the door slamming shut. He turned off the water, straining to hear whatever it was that had made Matt leave. But nothing stirred in the locker room for several minutes, and so he came out cautiously, wrapping a towel around his waist as he did so. When he went to get his bags, he found a set of clean clothes laid out neatly for him. On top of them lay a long-stemmed red rose, and a jar full of water. His bags were gone.

There was no note. Didn't need one, really ; Jeff got the idea. He dressed quickly and pocketed the jar – he'd ask Mark about that one later – and rushed out the door. As soon as he exited the building, a hand slipped protectively around his waist and guided him away to the carpark. Jeff found that Mark had packed his bag into the seat of his bike, and so they were able to drive off immediately. Jeff noticed with alarm that Mark had also somehow gotten his coat back.

They went down to the other side of the docks this time. They still climbed over the barrier and over the rocks, but this time they ended up near the beach. There was a cliff there which hid a small collection of rockpools, and it was there that they sat upon a piece of driftwood and looked out to sea together. It was colder than last night, and Jeff spent the time nestled safely into Mark's side. He wondered how long it would last.

"Mark?"

The big man didn't move, or even make any sign that he had heard. Jeff knew better than to ask him again, though. He continued,

"Why did you leave me last night?"

Mark grunted, and drew him closer. His hand snaked its way up from his waist to his neck, and carded gently through his hair.

"Do you like this?" asked Mark. Jeff nodded against his chest.

"Would you have preferred it last night if I had given in to the desires of my flesh and had taken you?"

Jeff froze at the question. It was something he hadn't considered.

"Well, I-I... I guess I-"

"Hush." Mark continued stroking his hair, twirling the brightly coloured strands around his fingers, and sighed heavily. "Jeff, I'm a strange man. I need to be careful with you. I don't want to hurt you."

"M'kay."

"Just trust me."

Jeff nodded again.

"I like the night."

Then Mark fell silent once more, and simply gathered Jeff up and kissed him. It was wonderful. Jeff had no idea how long it lasted for, but when they broke apart, a bird squawked off in the distance, startling him. He sighed and looked out to sea. He didn't need to check this time to know that Mark was gone. But he supposed that was the thrill of being with him, he never knew what was going to happen.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets – the wind was chilly, but he didn't want to leave just yet – and his fingers touched something cool and smooth. The jar! He'd completely forgotten. He took it out and to his surprise it wasn't just filled with water. There were two fish swimming about inside it. Two glowing little creatures swimming together, who only came to their full beauty in the pale moonlight.

***

**Strange? Strange.**

**P.S. SHANNON RAPE.**


End file.
